Przekleństwo
by AngelsDreamII
Summary: Tekst, w którym najpierw wszystko jest tak jak w serialu, potem zmieniają się zaledwie detale, by koniec mógł być inny - zakończenie apokalipsy w innej wersji.


**PRZEKLEŃSTWO**

Armagedon jest nieunikniony. Wisi nad nimi jak klątwa, którą nasiąknęli od razu po pierwszych sekundach od narodzin albo nawet wcześniej. Klątwa gorsza od grzechu pierworodnego, bardziej lepka, bardziej od niego zajadła. Są Winchesterami – są przeklęci. Tak to działa.

Bóg ma to wszystko w głębokim poważaniu, nie zamierza im pomóc, choć jednocześnie w jakimś pokręconym sensie wciąż wtrąca się w nich oraz rzeczywistość. Sytuacja z minuty na minutę staje się coraz bardziej popieprzona. Jak chory sen – koszmar – z którego chcesz się obudzić, ale nie możesz. Wiesz, że potwory tym razem cię dopadną albo uderzysz o ziemię, brocząc krwią z nosa, ust, oczu i uszu.

Wspaniale. Wykurwiście, po prostu!

Oto Twórca ma swoje dzieło poniżej pasa. Dzieci, te podobne do siebie i te nie, też traktuje raczej z chłodnym dystansem.

Castiel się rozpada. Przyniesione z samej góry rewelacje o tym, że jego Ojciec się zmęczył, więc nie ma ochoty uczestniczyć w apokalipsie (nie zakończy jej, nie zamknie Lucyfera w klatce, nie zrobi nic, czego się po nim spodziewano) rozszarpują anioła na kawałki. Jakby ktoś nadepnął mu na plecy, po czym wyrwał skrzydła. Dean i Sam to widzą. Rozpacz, czarna otchłań żalu oraz rezygnacji, przysłania mgłą niebieskie oczy Casa.

Cyt! I już gaśnie ostatnia iskierka nadziei. Ciemność zachłannie wyciąga ręce w kierunku całej Drużyny Wolnej Woli. Drużyny, której opór wydaje się dziecinnie bezcelowy – żałosny. Każdy z nich potrzebuje to sobie poukładać, oswoić przeznaczenie. Ale to właśnie Cas znosi sytuację najgorzej. W przeciwieństwie do Winchesterów w ogóle nie radzi sobie z emocjami. Jak niby miałby? Sam sądzi, że o tym oraz o upadaniu anioła należałoby porozmawiać, ale nie ma na to czasu. Na nic już nie ma. Tik tak! Zegar odlicza do końca świata. Ich dotąd stonowany, skrzydlaty przyjaciel (och, czyżby?), zamiast mówić, warczy. Ucieka. Znika. Anioł poza zasięgiem! Czemu w zasadzie żaden z braci się nie dziwi. Rozumieją go – każdy po swojemu. Też widzieli, jak upada autorytet, pęka fundament, znika wartość. Znają zasady tej gry.

Zostaw wiadomość. Amulet wyrzuć do śmieci, przecież już się nie przyda.

To takie swojskie, kiedy Cas pojawia się przy okazji sprawy z kłamliwą dziwką, jak ją pieszczotliwe określają, i jest sponiewierany. Pijany w stopniu pozwalającym jakoś to znosić. Nierządnicę Babilońską zostawiają za sobą, martwą. To ich droga. Droga usiana trupami.

Niebo nie gra czysto. Jeśli nie może dostać tego, czego chce, po dobroci, uderza w słabe punkty. Ożywienie Adama, przyrodniego brata Winchesterów, którego przecież żaden z nich dobrze nie zna, rozpoczyna kolejną rundę. Castiel robi wszystko, co w jego mocy, by powstrzymać Deana przed popełnieniem błędu – przed powiedzeniem tak i zmarnowaniem wszystkiego, co do tej pory poświęcili. Anioł katuje mężczyznę w brudnej uliczce. Jest zły, rozżalony, kieruje nim wściekłość. Jednocześnie jest najbliżej tego poskładanego przez siebie ciała, tej silnej, jasnej duszy od chwili, gdy wynosił ją z Piekła. Nie umie kontynuować walki, nie potrafi dalej krzywdzić. Gniew go wypala, drży w nim, kiedy godzi się wziąć udział w samobójczej misji. Kto normalny wycina sobie sigil na klatce piersiowej? Kto?! Z drugiej strony, po co istnieć w świecie, w którym Dean zgadza się na bycie naczyniem Michała?

Oczywiście, jakby tego było za mało, pewnego wieczora szalona burza zmusza braci do zjechania z trasy. Trafiają do hotelu pełnego pogańskich bóstw. Pycha niemal rozsadza budynek od środka, więc Sam i Dean wiedzą jedno – to nie skończy się dobrze. Bez roztrząsania, które TO mają na myśli. Nagłe oraz cokolwiek niespodziewane pojawienie się Gabriela niczego nie ułatwia, ale ukrywający się pod postacią Lokiego tchórzliwy archanioł twierdzi, że przyszedł ich uratować. Przez głowę młodszego Winchestera przelatuje myśl, że ich rycerz przybył na odsiecz ubrany nie w zbroję, ale całkiem zwyczajnie. Sam mimowolnie zapamiętuje szczegóły. Zieloną kurtkę ze sterczącym zawadiacko kołnierzem, czarną koszulę z rozpiętymi górnymi guzikami, ciemne dopasowane spodnie. Z jasnymi włosami zaczesanymi do tyłu i miną, która krzyczy: „oto ja, kwintesencja kpiny i bufonady", archanioł odgrywa przedstawienie jak przystało na palanta, którym jest.

Gabriel tłumaczy się przed sobą. Nie musi, ale to poprawia jego podły nastrój. Wciąż pamięta upokorzenie, kiedy uwięziony w kręgu płonącego świętego oleju, wysłuchiwał gorzkiej prawdy na swój temat. Dean miał wtedy rację. Archanioł naprawdę boi się konfrontacji z własną pokopaną rodzinką. Jakby Michał i Lucyfer nie mogli dać sobie po mordzie, po czym uścisnąć sobie ręce, by zapoczątkować nowy porządek. Nie, oni muszą rozwalić planetę w pył, bo jeden nie umie wybaczyć Bogu, a drugi nie rozumie, że pora dorosnąć i może wyfrunąć z gniazda?

Gdzie się podziewa twoje osławione poczucie humoru, _oszuście_?

Gdy Kali (Gabriel kochał ją kiedyś, wieki temu, krótko i ogniście) bez zbędnego przedłużania oznajmia reszcie, że ich niegdysiejszy kompan popijaw i wojen, a przy okazji patron kłamstwa, jest tak naprawdę uskrzydlonym dezerterem, Sam drży.

Śledzi wzrokiem ostrze miecza. Jest zły, rozczarowany, że zaślepiona gniewem bogini pozbawia świat jednej z niewielu szans na przetrwanie całego tego bajzlu. Cichutki głos we wnętrzu głowy łowcy podpowiada, że złości go także fakt, że to nie on używa broni przeciw archaniołowi. Gabriel zasłużył na śmierć albo przynajmniej na kilka solidnych sierpowych. Idealnych, by złamać wydatny nos, zetrzeć napuszony uśmieszek. Za tamten wtorek, powtórzony tyle razy, za splątane w supeł emocje – niektórych mężczyzna nigdy nie odważył się nazwać – prawie go złamały. Sam ma nadzieję, że jego twarz nie odzwierciedla myśli. Nigdy by się z tego nie wytłumaczył. Nigdy. Jeśli Dean by to zauważył i zrozumiał, wtedy świat może się skończyć. Choćby tu i teraz. Kolejny dreszcz przebiega po plecach Sama. Jest źle, będzie gorzej.

Mimo bagna, w którym tkwią po szyje, próbują uratować niewinnych ludzi, więc Dean proponuje pogańskim bóstwom samobójczy i skazany na porażkę układ. Bracia mogą tu zwabić Lucyfera, a potem pomóc go pokonać. W teorii brzmi to może jak plan.

Koniec końca świata wcale nie musi zacząć się w Detroit.

Dean z niesamowitym jak na taki moment opanowaniem przyjmuje fakt, że najwyraźniej wciąż żywy Gabriel (koleś ma jakiś fetysz cyklicznego umierania i powstawania z martwych?) ukrywa się na tylnym siedzeniu jego samochodu. Archanioł przedstawia plan ucieczki, a łowca się z nim nie zgadza. Ileż razy można bawić się z losem w kotka i myszkę?

Lucyfer przybywa w swoim cokolwiek nieświeżym garniturku, po czym rozsmarowuje bogów – kolejno – po okolicy. Nie męczy go to, nie mierzi. Robi po prostu swoje, przekonany o wyższości własnych racji. Jak sam przyznaje, nikt nie dał jemu i innym aniołom prawa do tego świata, sami je sobie przyznali.

Dłoń Lucyfera przechodzi przez Baldura jak nóż przez masło. Płomienie Kali nie robią na upadłym żadnego wrażenia. Chciałaś walki, oto twoja walka i twój koniec. Winchesterowie są następni i wiedzą, że śmierć to łaskotki w porównaniu z tym, co czeka ich obu.

Tylko że w osławionym „lepiej późno niż wcale" przybywa Gabriel, jednak. Wciskając w dłoń Deana pudełko z płytą DVD, dodaje:

– Chroń to, choćby za cenę życia.

Kiedy staje przed Lucyferem, z wyciągniętym przed sobą mieczem, nie przypomina już żartownisia, jest wojownikiem i żołnierzem. Dean nigdy nie przyzna tego na głos, ale Gabriel naprawdę mu zaimponował. Zimny pot spływa po karku łowcy. Stara się nie myśleć o tym, że jemu i Sammy'emu jest przeznaczone podobne starcie. Wciąż szukają innego rozwiązania, ale…

Mężczyźni ostrożnie przechodzą za plecami archanioła w kierunku drzwi. Młodszy z braci instynktownie zwalnia, łowiąc ukradkowym spojrzeniem roziskrzone oczy Gabriela. Widzi w nich pewność podszytą strachem. Chciałby życzyć mu powodzenia, ponieważ tak wypada. Jednak nie może wypowiedzieć choćby najprostszego słowa, co zapewne ma związek z obecnością Lucyfera w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Dean ciągnie go za rękaw, a już na parkingu prawie wpycha brata do samochodu.

Odjeżdżają w pośpiechu, bez oglądania się za siebie. Żaden z nich głośno nie komentuje rozbłysku światła, który falując, przetacza się przez okolicę. Z doświadczenia wiedzą, że oto przyczynili się do śmierci jedynego anioła poza Castielem, który zniżył się do tego, by otwarcie stanąć po stronie ludzi.

Jasna cholera, chyba tylko Gabriel mógł wpaść na pomysł, by instrukcje mogące zakończyć apokalipsę wpleść w fabułę filmu pornograficznego. Sam zamyka pokrywę laptopa. Gwałtownie, zanim sceny – następujące po informacji, że to pierścienie Jeźdźców kontrolują klatkę Lucyfera – naprawdę intrygujące jak na taką produkcję, na zawsze zainfekują jego umysł masą przedziwnych pomysłów. Dean musi się napić. Czegoś mocnego i w dużej ilości. Polowanie na Zarazę i Śmierć, a następnie skłonienie Lucyfera, by łaskawie wrócił do budy to przecież chleb powszedni Winchesterów. Kto jak nie oni.

Skoro mógł im pomagać archanioł, to czemu nie demon? Crowley zdecydowanie wciąż nie należy do fanklubu Lucyfera – służba na rozdrożach musiała w nim wyrobić nie tylko przedziwny gust, ale także smykałkę do interesów. Kalkuluje i ocenia swoje szanse przetrwania. Widząc je tam, gdzie Winchesterom powiedzie się ich zainspirowany pornosem plan, angażuje się w poszukiwania dwóch pozostałych przy życiu Jeźdźców.

Sam musi się zgodzić. Musi, by pociągnąć Lucyfera za sobą. Wie o tym. To jest kolejny przejaw tej szalonej klątwy wiszącej nad ich nazwiskiem. Przykry koniec to dziedzictwo. Ale to uczciwa wymiana. Jedna śmierć, by świat istniał dalej.

Pierwszy pierścień – Wojny – zdobyli przez przypadek.

Jak łatwo jest zwrócić ludzi przeciw sobie. Wystarczy stworzyć powód, by każdy uważał inną grupę za wrogą. Resztę rozwiąże dostateczna ilość broni oraz trochę zamieszania.

Drugi pierścień – Głodu – kosztował ich ponowny odwyk Sama od demonicznej krwi.

Dean nie chce pamiętać słów Jeźdźca. Czuje się wypalony, faktycznie niemal pusty w środku. Czasem sądzi, że zostanie naczyniem dla Michała to jedyny sposób, by jakkolwiek odkupić to, że (kurwa!) złamał pierwszą pieczęć. Ale odpowiednio duża ilość alkoholu uświadamia łowcy, iż jest jedynie ogniwem w łańcuchu decyzji oraz zdarzeń, na które w ogóle nie miał wpływu. Wyrzuty sumienia i tak formują gulę w gardle mężczyzny, wyduszają ukradkowe łzy, ale wciąż ma siłę, by próbować.

Trzeci pierścień – Zarazy – uświadamia Drużynie Wolnej Woli, że Castiel upadł.

Ale przede wszystkim to, że przeżył. Jakimś niezrozumiałym sposobem przetrwał, choć obecnie tylko jako człowiek. Nadal gotowy, by wiernie trwać przy Winchesterach. Ramię przy ramieniu. Szczególnie tym ramieniu, które kiedyś sam naznaczył.

Czwarty – Śmierci – to niespodzianka.

Nie tylko z powodu paktu zawartego między Bobbym a Crowleyem (jakoś muszą namierzyć ostatniego Jeźdżca), do którego demon wspaniałomyślnie dorzuca uzdrowienie Singera, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że Śmierć okazuje się skrajnie neutralny, niezależny, a przy tym przywiązany do swojej wolności. Jest tym, który przyjdzie kiedyś po Boga, apokalipsa i podleganie Lucyferowi zwyczajnie go obraża. Wobec jego potęgi każda inna wydaje się blada. Dean nie pyta, jak bardzo drażniące są te ciągi zgonów i zmartwychwstań, które dotyczą jego, Sama i nawet Castiela.

Wyciskanie z demonów krwi, by Sam lepiej zniósł moment, w którym Lucyfer wniknie w jego ciało, jest ohydne. Przyprawia Deana o mdłości. Przypomina o zdradzie, o tej piekielnej suce Ruby. Jest kolejną obrzydliwością, na którą muszą się zgodzić.

Kurwa, to jest totalnie popieprzone!

Istnieje może promil szansy, by zapanować nad ciałem wypełnionym przez Łaskę upadłego archanioła, ale jednak to jedyna droga inna od obrócenia świata w perzynę, nad którą górować będą pierzaste chóry hipokryzji.

Pożegnanie przychodzi za szybko. Nie ma dość słów, by wyrazić emocje, gesty wydają się sztuczne, na wyrost. Wszystko pędzi do przodu, żeby finał miał jakiś niewyobrażalny rozmach. I to jest Detroit, tak jak przewidział ten mroczny kutas. Tak jak zostało zapisane. Przekleństwo Winchesterów się wypełnia. Wyciąga macki po wszystkich trzech chłopców, po przybranego ojca Deana oraz Sama, jak również po Casa – już nie Castiela.

Kiedy Sam się zgadza, zaczyna się początek końca.

Lucyfer igra z Deanem, bo go to bawi.

Bo może napawać się złudną nadzieją tej śmiesznej małpki, która przypadkiem jest Prawym Człowiekiem, wybrańcem Nieba. Zabiera pierścienie ze sobą, po czym odchodzi, aby przygotować się do ostatecznego starcia z Michałem. Nie zamierza roztrząsać detali. Jeśli jego brat godzi się na zastępcze naczynie, Lucyfer nie jest tym, który powinien protestować. Dla Piekła dobre chęci są najcenniejsze.

Sam tłucze się wewnątrz własnej głowy, wrzeszczy i warczy, przekopując się przez kolejne warstwy wspomnień. Ma wrażenie, że błoto wlewa mu się do niematerialnych ust. Zatyka go, poddusza. Smakuje jak krew. Jak Ruby. Trzymał ją w objęciach, gdy Dean zabił demonicę bez zawahania. Przyciągał ją do siebie, kiedy spali ze sobą. Nienawidził jej, a jednak wciąż ulegał pragnieniu. Ta złość, ten upadek oraz upokorzenie prowadzą do innych myśli. Do szaleństwa, w które niemal popadł, gdy igrał z nim Trickster. Stamtąd jest bliżej do niedawnych, jeszcze świeżych wydarzeń. Krótki miecz w drobnej dłoni. Załamany na karku kołnierz kurtki, na którym miękko układały się jasne włosy. Obrazki wspomnień. Ten sam Trickster stał się wtedy na oczach Sama archaniołem Gabrielem. Zdolnym do walki, przekonanym o jej sensie. Sam nie może wiedzieć, że Lucyfer płakał nad ciałem brata. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że Gabriel przyznał, że wciąż kocha upadłego anioła. Esencja człowieka nadal się szarpie, a ogrom Łaski parzy zimnem. Chłodem zdolnym spopielić każdą emocję. Oto siła chęci zemsty. To waga zranionej anielskiej dumy.

Lepiej byłoby umrzeć, niż dowiedzieć się, ile ważnych w życiu Sama osób było wysłannikami Azazela lub zginęło, by plan żółtookiego demona mógł się powieść. Ale nie ma szans na lepiej, może być tylko gorzej.

Michał i Lucyfer mierzą się wzrokiem. Ten pierwszy w ciele chudego dzieciaka, który większość swojego życia przeżył w beztroskiej nieświadomości. Drugi w ciele wysokiego, umięśnionego mężczyzny – Sam Winchester widział zbyt wiele, wiedział za dużo i przebył drogę usianą złem oraz cierpieniem. Żaden z nich – ani Michał, ani Lucyfer – nie ma zamiaru ustąpić. Mają swoje powody, zasady, przekonania. Dla Michała Lucyfer jest tylko rozkapryszonym dzieciakiem, który nie umie uszanować woli Ojca. Dla upadłego archanioła słowa brata są kolejnymi igłami nieukojonego bólu. Przez cały cmentarz Stull przetacza się energia zdolna do zniszczenia nie tylko tego świata, ale także kilku sąsiednich. Niebo wstrzymuje oddech, Piekło zaciska kciuki. Mimo poczucia wyobcowania, Lucyfer próbuje skłonić brata do przystąpienia do niego, szuka dawnej lojalności, rozdrapując bliznę własnego upadku.

Właśnie w takim nieznośnym niedopowiedzeniu znajduje ich Dean Winchester. Podjeżdża blisko, silnik samochodu zagłusza rockowa muzyka. Zbędne naczynie prosi o kilka minut ze swoim młodszym bratem. Ta kupka ziemi oraz krwi, która przez ostatnie miesiące była wrzodem na dupie obu stron śmie się czegokolwiek domagać.

– Podupiony dupku! – krzyczy były anioł, kupując dla Deana parę chwil. O rozmiar za duży płaszcz – ten sam co zwykle; ten, bez którego rozczochrany ponury miłośnik burgerów wydawałby się nagi; po prostu ten – podkreśla ulotność bytu, który kiedyś jednym słowem tłukł szyby, trząsł ziemią albo zmieniał mózg w krwawą papkę.

Winchestera zaskakuje przedziwna kreatywność Casa, jeśli chodzi o obelgi oraz przerażająca brawura, gdy wziąć pod uwagę szafowanie swoim istnieniem. Mołotow ze świętego oleju trafia w pierś Michała, spopielając ciało, które nosi. Wydarzenia zazębiają się o siebie w tempie, za którym trudno nadążyć. To, że moment później jedno pstryknięcie Lucyfera dosłownie rozsadza Casa na strzępy, jest jak cios pod kolana. Sekundy później na ziemię upada także Bobby. Trzask skręcanego karku starszego łowcy ściska żołądek Deana w ciężki węzeł. Lucyfera się nie prowokuje, nie strzela do niego i nie próbuje z nim rozmawiać.

Upadły zwija dłonie opanowanego przez siebie ciała w pięści, po czym grad ciosów opada na twarz człowieka, który ośmielił się zakłócić Armagedon. Mięso puchnie oraz krwawi, ale ten pomiot bezwłosych małp nie próbuje się bronić.

– Jestem tu, Sam – szepcze. – Jestem z tobą – dodaje, mimo tego że przed chwilą Lucyfer przeorał nim przednią maskę impali, tłukąc szybę.

Sam słyszy to, szarpie się bezcelowo we własnym umyśle. Próbuje za wszelką cenę choć na moment odzyskać panowanie nad czymkolwiek, kiedy nagle wzrok Lucyfera przyciąga odblask słońca na czarnej karoserii auta. To drobne rozkojarzenie jest jak wyrwa w rzeczywistości. Ogrom wspomnień przebija się na powierzchnię. Każdy przejechany tym samochodem kilometr brukuje ścieżkę. Nagle Sam jest tylko sobą, a archanielska potęga dusi się pod prawdziwą braterską miłością. Taką, która jest zdolna rozumieć, ale przede wszystkim wybaczać. Dean wie, nie musi pytać. Wszędzie poznałby ten wzrok. Przemądrzały szczeniak, któremu się udało.

Ciśnięte na ziemię połączone własną magią pierścienie otwierają klatkę.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze – zapewnia Sam.

Zanim udaje mu się zniknąć w otchłani, pojawia się Michał. Michał, który próbuje powstrzymać to, co nieuniknione. Energia klatki wsysa otoczenie, a skoro Sammy nie jest w stanie wyszarpnąć się z anielskiego uchwytu, zwyczajnie zabiera Michasia, a przy okazji Adama, ze sobą. To nadal niska cena za istnienie świata.

Piekielna dziura klatki zamyka się za całą czwórką.

Dokonało się, myśli Dean.

Jego zmasakrowane przez Lucyfera ciało ledwo słucha, ale podczołguje się do przodu. Chce pożegnać się z bratem, któremu dzień wcześniej obiecał, że będzie po tym wszystkim żył nudnym, normalnym życiem, nie szukając sposobu wydostania go z pułapki. Obiecał, choć nie wierzył w to ani o gram więcej niż kiedyś w anioły.

Dean klęczy, łkając żałośnie. Opuchnięta od ciosów twarz nie jest w stanie wyrazić emocji. Stracił najlepszego przyjaciela, który ponownie dla niego umarł. Stracił człowieka, który był dla niego jak ojciec. Stracił brata. Został na świecie – ocalonym i istniejącym – sam jak palec i marzy o tym, by umrzeć.

Nagle wyczuwa czyjąś obecność, więc niepewnie unosi głowę. To, co widzi, przerasta jego pojmowanie. Metr od niego stoi Castiel (z pewnością nie Cas – wszędzie poznałby tę pełną mocy sztywność ramion). Kurwa, on się uśmiecha i to jest stan, który rozświetla te jego niebieskie oczy zupełnie nieanielskim blaskiem.

– Jesteś Bogiem? – chrypi Dean, bo tak mógłby się uśmiechać tylko Bóg, nikt inny. Ten uśmiech to wybaczenie, to czułość i ciepło. Castiel zaprzecza ruchem głowy, a następnie wyciąga rękę, muskając palcami czoło łowcy. Energia przepływa przez Winchestera, uzdrawiając zmęczone ciało.

– Ja… – Dean zaczyna zdanie, ale urywa, podnosząc się z klęczek. Chciałby zapytać o Sama. O to, czy wszystko jakoś się ułoży. Zamiast tego wpatruje się w anioła, który wydaje się potężniejszy niż kiedykolwiek dotychczas. Castiel nagle poważnieje, przechyla głowę na bok, jakby usłyszał jakiś szept lub wezwanie. Może to znów ważne niebiańskie sprawy i zniknie bez pożegnania, jak wiele razy wcześniej? Deanowi trudno jest przyznać przed sobą, że to na swój sposób bolesne. Że przyjaciel jest mu teraz potrzebny, zaciska więc dłonie w pięści. Chce stąd jak najszybciej odjechać, potem upić się w jakimś tanim motelu i uczcić gorzkie zwycięstwo.

Anioł łapie go za nadgarstek, podchodzi bliżej, ignorując wszelkie zasady dotyczące przestrzeni osobistej.

– Nie tym razem – mówi. Jego niski, chrypliwy głos wibruje. Dean obniża wzrok na przekrzywiony niebieski krawat, ponieważ cokolwiek się teraz dzieje, wydaje się być absolutnie nie na miejscu. Szelest piór zdradza, że Castiel przemieścił się, wykorzystując odzyskaną na nowo moc. Miękkie, ciepłe dłonie anioła zasłaniają oczy Deana i ten klnie przez zaciśnięte zęby:

– Co, do kurwy…? – urywa. Palce cofają się. W tym samym miejscu, w którym wcześniej pojawił się Castiel, stoi teraz Gabriel, który trzyma dłoń na ramieniu Sama.

Sam jest zdezorientowany, przerażony, ale żywy. Stoi tam, materialny i cielesny. Dean widzi, jak jego brat mruga, rozgląda się z zawahaniem. Mężczyzna chce natychmiast podejść bliżej, przekonać się, że nie ma halucynacji, ale powstrzymuje go uścisk rąk Castiela. Cas (jednak jest w nim ta ludzka cząstka, tak) przytula go od tyłu w sposób, jakiego żaden Winchester płci męskiej nie chciałby określać.

Dzięki niecodziennemu unieruchomieniu Dean widzi, jak Gabriel sięga do kieszeni swojej kurtki, wyciąga z niej amulet – TEN amulet, wyrzucony przecież do kosza – zakłada go Samowi na szyję, po czym muska ustami policzek.

– Do później, dziecinko – obiecuje. Chryste, to brzmi co najmniej dwuznacznie. Ale Sam nawet się nie krzywi. Uśmiecha się tylko półgębkiem. Wielki i najwyraźniej zaciekawiony. Gabriel popycha go w kierunku Deana, a Castiel rozluźnia uścisk.

– Żebyś nie powiedział, że nigdy nic dla ciebie nie zrobiłem – mówi archanioł, skupiając wzrok na twarzy starszego łowcy. Wygląda na to, że wyciągnął Sama z klatki. Dean potrząsa głową.

– Pomódl się przed snem – rozkazuje Castiel, wycofując się ostrożnie o dwa kroki. – Sądzę, że będziemy musieli porozmawiać – dodaje bez cienia wątpliwości.

Cała ta sceneria jest absurdalna. Dean ma ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że to średni pomysł. Jego brat przed momentem tego spróbował. Nie zadziałało.

– Ty sukinsynu – wykrztusza w końcu. Przytula brata, ignorując kpiący chichot Trickstera. Kątem oka łowi pochylającego się nad ciałem Bobby'ego Castiela i nie śmie liczyć na to, że cudów będzie więcej. A jednak, starszy mężczyzna z jękiem bólu podnosi się z ziemi. Archanioł wybiera ten moment, aby chrząknąć, po czym oznajmia:

– Jako że kiedyś zajmowałem się zwiastowaniem, Tatuś prosił, by was wszystkich pozdrowić. – Unosi głowę wysoko, zadziera podbródek. – Jak również przekazać, że wolna wola w waszym, przepraszam, naszym wydaniu jest dla jego potężnego bytu niebywale fascynująca. – Mruga porozumiewawczo, po czym kontynuuje:

– Więc postanowił nagrodzić poświęcenie, na jakie się wszyscy dla niej zdobyliśmy. – Kłania się, a następnie rozkłada szeroko ręce, pstryka palcami i znika. Dean wypuszcza Sama z objęć, bo dociera do niego, że zachowuje się jak przerośnięta nastolatka. Castiel salutuje mu z uśmiechem, którym mógłby reklamować wszystko, łącznie z obrzydliwym, wegetariańskim żarciem i znika, furkocząc połami płaszcza oraz skrzydłami.

Bobby patrzy na braci, którzy gapią się to na siebie, to wokół.

– Idioci – mruczy. – Udało się nam – dodaje głośniej, chociaż musi się jeszcze oswoić z ciężarem zmartwychwstania oraz faktem, że świat trwa dalej.

– Dean, któryś z nich naprawił impalę – zauważa Sam.

– Niech Bóg im błogosławi – kwituje starszy z braci.


End file.
